Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a waterproof notebook computer. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a notebook computer having a waterproof touchpad.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a notebook computer is provided with a touchpad adjacent to a keyboard for controlling a cursor shown on a display of the notebook computer. The touchpad also includes press keys below the touchpad configured to select an objective or execute a particular function. A user may easily move the cursor and select an object by the touchpad. Typically, a method for assembling a touchpad onto a notebook computer, an opening is formed on a chassis of the notebook computer in assembling a touchpad of a notebook computer. The touchpad is then installed inside the chassis and a touch control surface of the touchpad is exposed from the opening. Moreover, while the touchpad is pressed down, the touchpad itself can be physically descended that resembles mechanically pressing experiences so as to a more humanization service.
However, as the notebook computer encounters water splash, the water or dusts may infiltrate into the chassis through a gap of the opening between the touch control surface and the chassis. As such, damage or corrosion occurs to interior components of the notebook computer.
Therefore, it is desperate to provide a solution to effectively solve the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages and to be more competitive in the industry.